Together Apart
by Angela Rosela
Summary: Zexion and Roxas led happy lives with their boyfriends. But maybe...maybe there's something more to just being best friends. Roxas/Zexion hint of Axel/Demyx...Rated T to be safe...


**Roxion –Together Apart**

**Hi, Hi!! Xx-Ria-chan-xX here. I'm so happy I published my first story on . I can almost cry. ::squeal:: So anywayz, since it is m first, please be ultra nice! please! please! please!?  
Oh yeah, I also don't own them...I kinda wouldn't be writing this stuff if I did own them...But I don't.**

* * *

Zexion was getting used to his new school.

Term 1, 2 and 3 had past and Term 4 was coming along very nicely.

He had friends, he had a boyfriend, and he loved his life, despite the scar that ran through his eye and cheek from the 'accident'. (Still fixable though, he covers it up with his hair.)

"Hey Zexi." Roxas sighed, sitting down next to the slate-haired teen.

"Hey Rox." Zexion muttered, trying to concentrate on the book he was reading. Roxas however found it awkward. He didn't want to feel left out, yet he didn't wanna bother Zexion. He stood up and muttered something about going to see Axel. But Zexion didn't care less, he was too busy reading his book and too busy too notice that Roxas wasn't doing so well.

* * *

"_We're over Axel!!"_

"_What did you say!?"_

"_I said we're over. I thought you were my guardian, I always felt safe in your arms and you always rescued me. But you were only USING me?! For sex!?!?!? How low, Ax."_

"_I wasn't using you!! Roxas, I still love you…"_

"_Well, sorry _Axel_…I don't love you anymore…"_

Roxas shot up in his bed. Thoughts twirled around in his head. He ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a sigh.

"What's wrong with me?" he squeaked, tears prickling his blue eyes.

Did he love Axel or not?

Did he love someone else?

Everything was caving in on Roxas; his whole life was. While Zexion was happy, he was not. Term 4 meant Axel was leaving for college, and Roxas would have to wait another year before seeing him again. But I guess that's over now too. His scar wasn't like Zexion's, it wasn't physical; it was mental – all in his head and his emotions. And he wasn't very good at hiding it.

"Stop being a pessimist Rox. You're seriously scaring me…"

Roxas looked up at the top bunk. Sora was leaning over it, with a sincere expression on his face.

"Guess I woke you up huh?" Roxas said bluntly, closing his eyes and leaning against the bunk post.

"Nah. Couldn't sleep." was Sora's curt reply to his twin.

"Alternative answer: Yes, dumb ass, you woke me up."

Sora and Roxas chuckled quietly at this. But the laughter soon faded and they were back to the silence. Sora was first to speak after a while.

"Seriously though, you **are** scaring me, Rox. You've been spacing out more than usual."

"Guess…I have a lot on my mind…" the blonde sighed.

"Like Axel?"

Roxas winced at the name. "Y-Yeah. Something like that…"

* * *

This morning was definitely not normal. When Zexion got to school, the red head wasn't any where near Roxas and said boy was crying. Crying as if he lost something very important.

"R-Roxas? Are you okay?" Zexion whispered soothingly, sitting next to the blonde. To his surprise, the blonde hugged him and cried even more.

"Z-Zex-Zexi I…Axel…betrayal…sad…dumped him…confused…"

Zexion could barely make out the words the blonde was saying. He didn't know what to do. He didn't understand.

"Shh…It's okay Rox. Shh…it's okay…It's okay." he whispers soothingly, trying to calm down the shattered blonde. Roxas was starting to get paranoid with this. He kept muttering the red head's name and all Zexion can do to help was try calm him down. There was no one in the courtyard of DC High signaling the bell had rung a long time ago. Zexion sighed and asked Roxas if he wanted to leave.

"Uh-huh." Roxas nodded and Zexion pulled Roxas to his feet and held his hand as they walked out of the front gate.

The silence between them was peaceful, and Roxas quite liked Zexion's company.

Maybe a bit more than liked…

* * *

The weather was hot, and sunny. Way too sunny. But the pair sat under the shade of a sturdy oak tree, miles away from DC High. It was calming, it was peaceful, and it felt nice.

But also awkward.

"Um…Zexion?" Roxas asked the other.

"Hmm?" was Zexion's reply, indicating he was listening.

"Um…" Roxas hesitated. He wasn't exactly willing to tell Zexion the whole story of dumping Axel nor will he ever tell anyone he was being used but someone's gotta know right? Sora probably knows already. He's his twin, so there's nothing he can do about that. Zexion was the only other person he could turn to. One that wouldn't blab anything out to anybody.

"Rox, if you don't wanna say then-"

"Axel and I are done."

Zexion's eyes widened. "Whoa, really? But why?" he asked, curious as a Cheshire cat.

"Actually I dumped him. He was just using me. I was just his typical toy and he threw me away when I got boring..." Roxas' sadly replied. Zexion frowned and pulled Roxas into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No. No. It's okay. It was my choice anyway. Don't tell anyone else though." Roxas assured, giving Zexion a smile.

Zexion, though, knew it was fake, but played along to the little charade. He really didn't want to upset Roxas when he needed comfort the most. But it was just…

"I always knew he was bad. Right from the start." Roxas sneered accompanied by a chuckle.

"Oh yeah?" Zexion says with an I-think-my-life-is-fucking-worse-than-yours tone. "His brother, Reno, was the one who blinded me."

"Ooh…That's hard to top…Let's see…Oh I got it! I once walked in on my parents' and Sora and Riku's 'moments'…on the same night." Roxas smirked triumphantly.

"Eww…That's gross, Rox!!" Zexion gagged at the blonde's statement making said person laugh. Whatever they were doing was a lot of fun. It made Roxas _almost_ forget about the red head. _Almost_.

"Zexion?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah?" Zexion replied, gesturing he was listening to the panic stricken blonde.

"Don't ever leave me…" he blurted out with a squeak, catching Zexion off guard.

"I won't Rox. I promise…"

Roxas held Zexion's hand and squeezed it for comfort in their cuddle under the oak tree. Surprisingly, Zexion squeezed back. He cared for Roxas, he really did.

Maybe…Maybe more than as a friend.

* * *

Zexion enjoyed the silence between them. Roxas did too. Their shared warmth under the stars. Night had fallen a while back and everyone would probably wonder where they are, but that didn't matter to them at the moment. They didn't need to be pulled back into the real world. The real world was bullshit.

"Roxas?" Now it was Zexion's turn to ask something of Roxas. He was nervous, and his heart beat quickened. He hoped he disregarded that question.

"Yeah Zex?" the blonde replied.

Zexion gulped. "Um…R-Rox I think…I-I-"

Roxas placed a finger to the slate teen's lips, silencing him. "Shh…You really wanna know the answer?"

The blonde shifted closer to the blunette, their lips centimeters apart. Both were blushing severely too. Zexion nodded.

Roxas moved in and closed the gap between us. They we're pretty sure everything around them had faded to black and they were the only ones there. Zexion smiled into the kiss.

"Love ya Rox. 3"

"Love you too Zexi…3"

* * *

No one else knew what happened that starry night. No one ever will…For the two never lived to tell the tale. Their love was like poison in another's veins. Though simply someone else could've killed them.

The police reel the tape line around the crime scene where the two lovers admitted their love and accepted their deaths.

A blonde stood right outside the tape line, a red head holding his hand.

"They look so peaceful Ax." the mulleted blonde sighed happily. "If only it didn't have to end this way."

"Some things to have to stay hidden Demyx." the red head admitted kissing the blonde on the forehead.

Cuts and bruises tormented the small bodies, but even with the severe blood loss and pain they were still smiling with closed eyes. Their hands were linked, just like the other two who were watching from across the tape line.

Ambulance officers and nurses tried to pry the bodies away from each other, but their hands would remain linked.

"Do you think they really are happy Axel?" Demyx asked hopefully. After all, Zexion was his boyfriend (ex now) and he was just a curious blonde.

"Of course." Axel chuckled. "Look, they're smiling. They're happy…wherever the **hell **they are."

"Don't say that…" Demyx muttered.

"Yeah, you're right Dem." Axel sighed.

They both finished the last line with a smile, knowing their friends were together, wherever, whenever.

"They always will be **Together Apart**."

**

* * *

**

Hehe...::sweatdrop:: So was it ok? Was it bad? Was it wierd? Personally I think it was too choppy but I'm still not very good at writing so there you go... Um...there's this little button down the bottom of the page. Yep, right there. It's called a Review button. If you click on it and give me a review, I'll give you a cookie? Pwease?!

**Xx-Ria-chan-xX**


End file.
